Truths, Dares, Crushes?
by Kitty Conundrum
Summary: Truth or Dare equals My reason for living, The bane of my existence and My excuse to come to my crush's sleepover A Fluffy Tai x Izzy/Koushiro Fic Tai's POV
1. Sleepover

Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in anyway shape or form. But I do own this story plot.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Truth or Dare is both the best entertainment ever invented and the source of many of my nightmares. One of the times of entertainment being when I dared Joe to go door-to-door wearing a dress asking for his mommy. And one of the nightmares when Mimi found out and promptly proceeded to yank my ear repeatedly during one of her lectures on sincerity. Making both my ears hurt for days, one from the pulling and the other from her high-pitched voice, and giving a few more reasons to why Truth or Dare was usually boys-only.

After that incident Joe never asked for a dare again, but Matt and I found we could still have some fun and make him squirm by asking questions about his love life, specifically Mimi. After awhile though Izzy must have gotten either annoyed or embarrassed at us and our curiosity at Joe's personal issues because he kept stealing our chances for a laugh by asking Joe, instead, about who he thought best summarized the theory of trans-dimensional travel or some smart-alec stuff like that, that us others, the 'soccer obbseser' and self-proclaimed pretty-boy, couldn't relate to. Sometimes, they would agree right away wholeheartedly and Izzy would come back smiling. But we'd just get back at him by asking him the questions we planned for Joe instead. Typically though, they'd get into a heated debate that gets Izzy's black eyes shining as he stomped his foot with conviction and pursed his mouth into a little frown even after they 'agreed to disagree'.

When I asked why he asked Joe that stuff if they were just going to fight he said, taking his cool chair with the wheels, (this round was being hosted at his house as a sleepover) sitting down on it backwards and crossing his arms on the headrest, "I would enjoy someone else's opinion on the matter and, no offense of course but, you and Matt wouldn't really get what I was talking about."

I thought about it and nodded. He was always right. "None taken," I replied, smiling. He smiled back and I swallowed. It was decided, I would do it tonight. I will kiss Izzy Izumi.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

**A/N **Hi everyone! This is my first ever Fan fic so please review and give me some constructive criticism. At first I intended for this to be a one-shot but I guess that has been thrown out the window. I hope to finish the next chapter soon but I have school the next five days so I need some encouragement! Thanks a bunch for reading!


	2. Smart Guy

ToD chp 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Would if I could but I can't. ;3

;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3

Later, after pizza we played a few more rounds of the ever present Truth or Dare consisting of Matt confessing his love for Sora, Izzy refusing to give us (mainly me and Matt) the answers to Monday's homework and thus getting a penalty of sacrificing the bed for the night to Matt, Joe dancing like a chicken, and me calling one random number and saying two words, 'I'm pregnant', creating another nightmare opportunity. But unless someone in Belgium or wherever knows Japanese, or maybe English, I've been saved from _total_ embarrassment.

Matt yawned and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry guys, I'm gonna go to bed now," he said then rubbed one eye, "I need my sleep to look this good you know." He pulled a picture of himself from his pocket and held it out, now rubbing the other eye.

I looked at the picture, then Matt, then back at the picture all with my chin in the crook of my pointer finger and thumb. "Sorry Matt," I consoled, "I don't see the resemblance at all."

"That's because I was rested then!" he replied, hitting me on the head then yawning again, "Which just proves my point that I need sleep." He turned away and waved, walking to the bed that was temporarily now his.

I snickered and thought, 'He won't just need sleep to look good, tomorrow he'll need a whole lot of soap too.'

"What are you laughing for?" Izzy asks.

I look at him from the corner of my eye and, hopefully innocently, reply, "Nothing." It probably worked, 'cause he dropped it, but not before raising his eyebrow.

The only thing we could really do at that point was play video games. You would think that I would be the winner every time right? Wrong. Apparently computer-geniusness makes you good at slicing zombie's heads off. Even though you can't kill them that way you get lots of bonus points…I don't understand it either. I guess doctors are horrible at killing dead things though because Joe went to bed soon after that. And, as I predicted, took a Sharpie with him. Revenge, even other people's, is sweet.

"Well," I said standing up, "I need to use the bathroom. Can you pick a different game we can play? 'Zombie Death' is more fun with more people."

"Okay."

I really did need to go but it was also a good time to think. What should I say? What should I do? I could practically do anything now. But what? Both Matt and Joe were asleep so Izzy and I were alone. Izzy. I hadn't been able to get him out of my head for weeks, and this was no different. Maybe I should wait. I didn't want to ruin anything. Our friendship could go kablooey if this went wrong. No. I said I was going to do it tonight and I will. If it goes kaput…at least I'll finally know what he thinks and be able to stop agonizing over it.

With that reasoning lodged in my mind I left the bathroom and walked back over to the TV to see Izzy setting up a racing game. At least that was fairer. All you had to do in those games was go fast and not run into anything.

As we played, I snuck a glace once or twice over at him. His face was lit up from the screen and it had a look of concentration on it and his hands were steady and sure. Unlike mine, wildly flying, causing to make my virtual car swerve into a building. It was at one of those moments that it sunk in. We were complete opposites.

Izzy was smart, I was average. He stayed inside all day with his laptop, while I was always outside with a soccer ball attached to myself. Making me all tans and browns and him pale with a shocks of red and black. Like chocolate and vanilla. But I think that's why I loved him. Those things made him different. He was smart but not smart-aleky about it. His hair made him stand out, even when he didn't need to. And he was always there. Not just for me but for everyone. The others thought me the leader, but he's the one who I consulted first. He was his own person, in his own way, and it made him stick out from everyone else.

I realized I was staring at him and heard a crash as my car collided with a street sign. I frantically turned back to the screen to get back to moving.

Still staring at his car Izzy spoke, "So what were you laughing about earlier?"

I glance at him again and grin. "Did you see how Joe took a marker to bed with him?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see his brow furrow as his vehicle does a trick midair, "Yeah, so?"

"Yamato's gonna need a lot of soap." I voiced my previous thought.

It was his turn to glance at me, "You think he is going to draw on Matt's face? Would he actually do that?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing, and yes. It's a very effective technique to use on Matt." I pause, "For a smart guy you don't know much do you?"

"…For example?"


	3. The Guessing Game

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon and sadly doubt I ever will.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys/girls. Thanks to shunsuke chan and Relyksterrier for following and reviewing! It helped me to place my butt in front of the computer. (The weekend helped too. High school is sooooooooo busy.)

=3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3

Recap: It was his turn to glance at me, "You think he is going to draw on Matt's face? Would he actually do that?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing, and yes. It's a very effective technique to use on Matt." I pause, "For a smart guy you don't know much do you?"

"…For example?"

I shift in my seat and turn so we can talk better, pausing the game. "Well, I bet you can't guess who I like."

He answers immediately, like he was suspecting this, "Sora." He smiles, "Too easy, ask something harder."

I shake my head, "Nope. She's Matt's girl."

His overconfident smile falls a bit, but quickly regains its brightness at the seemingly only other option, "Mimi then."

"Joe's," I fire back.

This time he fully frowns, thinking hard. I think, _"He'll never guess, no one could guess who I like right now."_ Aloud I say, "You want a hint?"

He sighs, "No thanks, if it's you Tai, I'll find out soon enough." Another smile. "You never could keep a secret for very long."

He was right. He's always right. Just to prove it I did it then and there. I kissed Izzy Izumi.

But he didn't kiss me back.

;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3

**A/N:** I never really liked the "Oh I've loved you too, for years without getting up the courage" kind of stories. Sorry if you enjoy those, this will not be one of them. TWISTS! Did you like it? Did you hate it? If you did then why? Don't just flame! Help me to be a better writer so you guys/girls can enjoy it! More to come! Hopefully soonish.


	4. Reactions

ToD Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Digimon is not owned by me…Seriously.

**A/N:** Thank you new follower CelticMagic! Here's a new chapter. I hope it saturates your appetites for a few days. (Though am REALLY happy to think it won't. Not because I relish in your pain but because I'm really stoked you guys/girls like what I write.) Unhappily tomorrow is Monday, and you know what that means! The dreadedness of school.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Recap: This time he fully frowns, thinking hard. I think, _"He'll never guess, no one could guess who I like right now."_ Aloud I say, "You want a hint?"

He sighs, "No thanks, if it's you Tai, I'll find out soon enough." Another smile. "You never could keep a secret for very long."

He was right. He's always right. Just to prove it I did it then and there. I kissed Izzy Izumi.

But he didn't kiss me back.

Instead he sat there, stunned, as his controller clattered to the floor, cars forgotten.

I waited, watching for a response from him, my love. Finally, I got one, though it wasn't the one I was hoping for. He didn't blush cutely, or smile his wonderful smile, or give me a tender hug. Instead his eyes widened as he put a finger to the lips that I had just told of my love for him. The finger curled into a fist, and a tear rolled down his face. He got up and walked away to the bedroom, where he lay in what was Matt's sleeping bag, curled into a ball, and cried himself to sleep. Leaving me to listen and think and replay the scene in my head that always ended in both of our tears.

The next morning I woke up to Matt's screams, just as I thought I would have, and a smirk almost popped onto my face, before I remembered last night and saw the dry streaks of tears on Izzy's face as he sat up beside me. I hesitated before trying to say good morning to him but was interrupted.

"Don't talk to me right now," He whispered, looking into his lap, tightening his grip on the unraveled cocoon, "Let me think this through. Don't call either. I'll decide when I want to talk about, _that_."

I only nodded, understanding heavy in my heart. Then he walked away. He was the host after all, and was thus in charge of breakfast.

;.3 ;.3 ;.3 ;.3 ;.3 ;.3 ;.3

**A/N:** Now even I want to know what happens next! I love what this is turning into and I hope you people do as well. So much so that even with school, I really want to churn out another chapter. Don't wait up though. And remember: There isn't a view counter thingy here I would love it if you could comment to let me know you're still reading. Comments + time = chapters.


	5. Pancakes

ToD Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ownership is not mine. Pwnership maybe but not ownership.

**A/N:** Thank you for the comment CelticMagic. Here's a new chapter!

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Recap: "Don't talk to me right now," He whispered, looking into his lap, tightening his grip on the unraveled cocoon, "Let me think this through. Don't call either. I'll decide when I want to talk about, _that_."

I only nodded, understanding heavy in my heart. Then he walked away. He was the host after all, and was thus in charge of breakfast.

For awhile I just sat there, thinking for once. I berated myself for actually getting my hopes up. What I wanted only happened in the movies and even then it was risky. Even as I did this though, in the back of my mind I felt the tinniest twinge of happiness. I would never have to wonder again.

I was finally woken out of my stupor by the smell of pancakes, mostly blueberry. I cringed. It's not that I didn't _like_ blueberry pancakes but, usually at these sleepovers he made a few chocolate chip for me. When host Izzy tried to make _everyone_ happy, so he made the batter a quarter plain for Joe, a quarter strawberries for himself, a quarter blueberries for Matt, and a quarter chocolate chips for me. Today though, no warm chocolate smell was in the air.

Slowly, I pushed myself off the floor and mechanically walked to the kitchen. Predictably, Joe and Matt were already there, Joe helping set the table like a good guest, Matt proceeded to squeeze oranges at the counter, and Izzy stood at the stove with a giant serving plate ready to be filled. He didn't greet me as I walked in, but Joe did.

"So he's finally awake." He said, smiling.

Matt turned, making the crazy marker doodles still on his face from the night before visible. I suppressed a snicker as he said, "Where were you when these oranges needed juicing? You know it's your job to make the OJ. I could be using this time to get this stuff off my face."

I shrugged and tried to put on my usual smile, "Then why don't you? I can finish up just fine."

"Then I will," he replied, and trotted towards the bathroom.

I watched him go then silently walked to the counter and resumed twisting the round fruit harshly into the object. Trying to vent. Soon though, the job was done and breakfast was served.

I was silent while we ate. Not paying attention to the conversation. Of course Joe asked me what was wrong.

"I'm just tired," I yawned, hoping it was convincing enough, "Think I'll head home after this." He frowned, but didn't object.

After we finished eating I packed my bag. We all said our good-byes and see-you-tomorrows as usual, as I pretended nothing was wrong.

=3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3

**A/N:** Really sorry to make you wait until the end of the long weekend! I think that my pace is set. 1 chap a week. Remember: Comments + time = chapters. :3


	6. Waiting

ToD Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do you really think I could own something this awesome?! 'Cause I don't.

**A/N:** Yeah! New chapee! Thank you to mttmercado, CelticMagic, Twyla Star-beam, and Paoshirou Hozomi for following, faving, and reviewing.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Recap: I was silent while we ate. Not paying attention to the conversation. Of course Joe asked me what was wrong.

"I'm just tired," I yawned, hoping it was convincing enough, "Think I'll head home after this." He frowned, but didn't object.

After we finished eating I packed my bag. We all said our good-byes and see-you-tomorrows as usual, as I pretended nothing was wrong.

When I open the door to my house I nearly cracked my head open on the pavement back outside. Reason: The infamous flying-tackle-hug combo, courtesy of my little sister, Kari.

"Taiii~!" she shouted in my ear, "Your back! Your back! Now we can play!"

"Okay, Okay! Just get off me!" I said, laughing for the first time that day. Looking up, I spotted my mom.

"Why are you home so soon Tai?" She asked, holding a sheet of cookies, "Usually you stay for as long as you can."

I sat up, with a little difficulty, and pointed at the pan. "Those smelled so good, I came running!"

Kari stared up at me, still on my lap, awed and said, "You must have a really good nose Tai! Maybe you're part dog!"

My mom and I both knew what I said was a lie, and giggled at it, but my mom didn't question it. She's cool that way. Plus, we both know, that I can't keep a secret.

So started the day of waiting, for it was Sunday, and tomorrow I'd see Izzy at school, whether he was ready to talk or not.

And I so hoped he was. 'Cause I was already getting impatient.

=3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3

**A/N:** Sorry but here's more filler! Next chappe in progress, starting now! Remember: Comments + time = chapters. :3


	7. Excuses

Sorry to everyone who's been reading and following me! I haven't been able to go on here for awhile and haven't gotten any inspiration at all! AKA writer's block. This is a very bad excuse so I'm sorry but I'm going to put this story on Hiatus or whatever. I have a bad habit of not finishing what I start and I'm afraid it has happened again. I don't want to disappoint anyone like this again and I feel terrible so I'll probably only write one-shots now. I actually have one that I'll be uploading soon-soon-soon. So see you guys later. *sniff*

Okay, fine, writing that up there has amazingly got me into character for the feelings I want to express in the final chapter. That's right folks! The chapter after this is the last one! (Then there will be an epilogue which I shall also finish) I'm gonna wrap it up nice and pretty as a Thanksgiving gift for you all! So let's gorge ourselves and give thanks that I'm going to get this done! :3

Love you all. :3

-Kitty


	8. Actions

ToD Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We deny thou claims of our ownership to this Anime!

**A/N:** Super-duper sorry for taking so long people! Finally some good stuff! Thank you Kyra Adelaide for following, CelticMagic for reviewing and all of you for coming back for more!

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Recap: So started the day of waiting, for it was Sunday, and tomorrow I'd see Izzy at school, whether he was ready to talk or not.

And I so hoped he was. 'Cause I was already getting impatient.

I woke up a few minutes before my alarm and lay in my bed thinking about the day ahead until its annoying squeals roused me up to get dressed. White dress-shirt, gray pants, green blazer, and go!

Breakfast was quick and uneventful, as was the walk to school.

1st through 8th periods were blurred and boring, my foot tapping each hour away and my hand scribbling what notes were necessary though I probably wouldn't be able to decipher them later. Finally 9th period! World History, my only class with him.

Much like the others, this class was a blur, but unlike them it was punctuated by glances in his direction. Once, he sneaked a look back at me and turned back to the teacher as soon he saw me looking his way, a look of determination and shock on his face.

Finally, the bell rang. I packed my bag and made for the door. Fast enough to get out ahead of Izzy but slow enough so he was the first after.

"3:15, across the street from the school." His voice made my eyes widen, just a bit, and then he was in front of me, dodging quickly through the crowd and expanding the distance between us until I could only recognize him by his hair.

The last hour dragged by. Each second feeling like a minute, forcing me to pay attention to the class to escape from death by boredom. I was both looking forward to the end and dreading it.

My fingers shook as I opened my locker, the school day over. I kept glancing at my watch. I did not want to be late. 3:03, Geometry, English, History books all go in my bag. 3:07, the bag goes on my shoulder. 3:10, one foot goes in front of the other.

I take a deep breath exiting the building, and walk to the crossing. I look across the street. Of course Izzy's there already, waiting for me to say his thoughts.

The light turns green and I jog past the stopped cars straight to him. I get closer and he turns, hearing my footsteps, and looks at me stoically.

I don't know how to respond except a, "Sorry I'm late."

"Not a problem. I expected it." He turns and starts walking down the sidewalk. I still can't read his expression.

Those first few words made it seem almost like old times, but the silence that followed didn't. Half a block along, he was the one to break it.

"Why did you do it?" He asked still staring straight ahead.

I opened my mouth to speak but he raised his hand to stop me, "Sorry, I knew that already. You wanted to convey feelings to me. What I don't understand." He paused both in words and steps. "Is why those feelings are for me."

I blinked, not expecting the question "Isn't it enough to know that I love you?"

He flinched at those words. I don't think I ever actually said them before. Out loud anyway. We resumed walking in silence. This time I broke it.

"I guess you could say it's because you're my other half. That's really cheesy, but I think it explains it pretty well." I kept walking even after he stopped again, and turned around to look at him with my hands in my pockets. "Like Yin and Yang. Opposites attract you know? It's all about balance."

His head was bowed. I saw something sparkle on the way to the ground. He was crying again. My mind flashed back to that sleepover. The tears he cried there. I counted in my head. It had only been three days since last Friday night. I took a step toward him. Not knowing whether they were tears of sadness or joy, I asked him what was wrong, concerned.

He sensed my step and flinched again, making me stop in my tracks.

He finally replied, "I am what is wrong. Sorry. I still don't quite know why you love me. Even if I did though, I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way." He wiped his tears away and looked up at me, a look of helplessness on his face. "You have always been nothing more than a friend to me Tai. Again, I apologize, but now that I know what you feel, I don't think I can be comfortable around you anymore. If you'll excuse me I would like to get some money from the bank for the train ride home."

"I have some if you…"

"No thank you. If you don't have anything more to say, then goodbye." He bumped me on his way past. I'll never know if it was an accident or on purpose. I don't think he'd let me ask. I watched him jog away down the street. Just like earlier that day in the hallway, though he was alone on the sidewalk. I watched him until he disappeared into the local bank then started walking that way too. Towards home.

It had turned out like I'd expected as an outcome. It almost made me wish I hadn't kissed him. I couldn't change that now though. I had to live with it. I just hope that he lives happily. With or without me.

I hear a shout from the bank as I pass and look inside. Just Izzy's luck, he had walked into a robbery.

I could see it clearly as it happened, just like anyone else could if they looked through the bank's large windows. I was the only one on the street though. I watched with wide eyes as the figure of the black-clothed robber swung his gun around, threatening everyone so they would not come near. I watched as the patrons slowly bent down to the floor, one after another, and lay down on the tile with their hands in front of them. I watched as the robber forced one of the tellers to open the large safe holding their customers' money. I watched as Izzy trembled on the floor.

Something snapped inside me when I saw that small body huddled on the carpet, shock of hair quivering where there was no breeze. Why was I just watching as the scene unfolded? I needed to help. Or someone could get hurt.

Quickly I pulled my cell phone to my ear and ducked out of sight of the window. Even though I wasn't in there, I could have been, and I'm most likely just as scared as if I had.

I punched the numbers that I had had to memorize at age 5 when I babysat Kari. 9-1-1.

It rang for what seemed longer even than that final period of school.

"Hello. What is your emergency?" The phone was answered by a bored sounding man.

"Hi. Um I'm outside of the bank of Tokyo right now and someone is robbing it." Nervously, I explain the situation and finally convince the officer that it's not a prank. He agrees to send a car over, still a bit wary, and hangs up.

I breathe out and slide to the ground against the wall of the bank. It should be alright now. I peek inside to see what's happening. Good. No one's resisted and the robber's calming down a little. It's not likely that he'll shoot. I sigh, relieved, and wait.

Oh no. Oh no. Ohnoohnoohnoohno! The police are coming. That's a good thing. The siren's blaring. That's not.

Sure enough the robber has heard it too. He's agitated again. Forcing everyone to pull out their phones and waving his gun around. Izzy, the calm and cool one, is shaking again. He doesn't want to die. I watch as he tries to reason with the robber. I can imagine him assuring him that it's a big city, something must be happening somewhere else. The robber doesn't listen to reason. Izzy's voice makes the robber frightened, it makes him seem not in control. And when you can't keep control, can't keep them in line, someone tells and you get in trouble.

The gun swings to Izzy and stays there. He says that if Izzy's wrong on his assumptions he'll shoot. He motions for him to turn and watch the window so he'll know if he's goin to die.

I don't duck away fast enough. Izzy sees the flicker of me in the corner of the window. His eyes widen impossibly wide. He knows that I called the cops. He knows he'll die for it.

The sirens get louder, they're all I can hear. My ears ring with the song. I need to do something or Izzy will die because of me. I can see the lights coming down the block now. Soon the robber will see them reflected in the window.

They don't go past. The police stop in front of the bank. An officer gets out of a car and shouts in a bullhorn.

"POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

The robber doesn't know who called but I don't think he cares. All he wants is to not get caught. His hand shakes and his finger squeezes the trigger the slightest bit.

It's enough to move my feet.

All I can think of is saving Izzy. My love who doesn't love me back. I don't notice myself running, sprinting through the glass doors, until I feel the pain in my chest. The robber, frightened beyond belief, shoots at me.

I see Izzy's face, tears rolling down his cheeks for the second time that day, and fall to the ground.

I hear his scream as I black out. Then I'm floating in the darkness.

I can't see or hear or feel or taste or smell anything at all. It's like my worst nightmare. Yet it comforts me. Then a whisper battles through the darkness. I hear Izzy. He's yelling at me to wake up. I feel him holding me to his chest. All I can think is that he's safe, that the robber is gone, and that he can keep on living. I don't know whether I smiled in my mind or on my face but it doesn't matter. I can go in peace.

=3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3

**A/N:** WHOAH! I just found there IS a view counter! And it must be pulling my strings! Just this month, so far, as I'm writing, there have been 271 views! People from the US, UK, Canada, Germany, the Philippines, Finland, Australia, Mexico, Spain, and even Croatia and so many more places have read my story! I don't even know where Croatia is! *sniffle* Thanks for reading everyone! Tai dying is the way it played out in my head and I tried to make it go well so no flames please! As always reviews are encouraged and appreciated. :3


	9. Goodbyes

ToD Chapter 8

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own Digimon in all of it's awesomeness.

**A/N:** My flash drive acted up and didn't save again so I had to write this over 3 times. It's completed though. Thanks for standing by me. Enjoy.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Taichi Yagami

Son, Brother

Friend to many

1997-2012

I'm not looking at it but I've memorized what it says. My tombstone. My body is underneath 6 ½' of earth but my spirit floats careless and free above. Yeah, I don't get it either, I just accept it because it means I can see him again.

He's visiting me now. Black eyes filled with sorrow, red hair uncombed, white blazer untucked. It's him all right.

Izzy.

I can see him and touch him and hear him and smell him and taste him. Though he can't say the same for me.

A sad smile, "Hey Tai."

_Hi Izzy._

He turns to the ground, smile gone, "I'm not so good at talking to the dead. Never thought to I'd need to learn. So...if you're here...please listen to what I have to say."

_I'll always be here. Don't worry._

"You were always my friend, nothing more nothing less. I'm sorry to say that that is still the case. I've never waned to hurt you, ever, but when you kissed me," A sigh, "truth be told, I was disgusted with you. A male loving a male. I always wrote that off as illogical. And you know how important the facts are to me."

_I do._

"Soon though, I began to feel disgusted with myself. I felt that I had done something wrong. That it was my fault that you turned out to be," He shudders, saying the word for the first time, "gay of all things. You know me, I looked to research. I spent the entire Sunday at the library. Searching for answers about this, _love._"

_You would do that._

"Studies had been preformed, just like almost everything else in the world, but there were no definite answers to my question. Why me? There were theories of course, better than nothing, but I soon ruled all of them out. Physical attraction, I'm no athlete. Mental compatibility, we're completely different. And that opposites attract crap. How can you live with someone for years on end when you don't agree on anything?"

_Always the thinking too hard, digging too deep._

"I couldn't comprehend it. Didn't have anything to rely on. So I ignored you. Drove you away. Hurt you. I could tell it broke you, even when you tried to hide it, and I was so, so sorry that it did. But," He looked up to where I was, unseeing, "I was scared Tai. Scared of you. Scared of myself. That's no excuse though. Even if I did love you back, I wouldn't deserve you. I pushed you away yet you were still there when I needed it the most. You saved my life, in exchange for your own. If I could pay you back I would, but unfortunately I can't. All I can do is thank you."

_Silly Izzy Izumi._

He broke down in tears. "Thank you so, so much."

He lay there awhile, sobbing and grateful, and my love for him soared. When I first fell in love with him I wondered why too. This short, pale boy confused me to no end. But there are no answers in love, and I accepted that. It was just like him to act like this. Asking why all the time. No one knows why we fall in love. Only that we do.

His body soon grew still and he uncurled himself, sitting up and wiping his eyes, streaks still adorning his cheeks, and spoke.

"I may never know why you loved me."

_Love._

"I can't ever say my thanks enough. Because of you I can live on. And I intend to live it to the fullest. You'll always be my best friend to me. I'm sorry if it hurts you but it's true. Even if I never love you, I think I can accept that you love me. I'm glad you showed me, and that you had the courage to steal my first kiss. What I'm sorry about most though, is that I didn't stop to enjoy it while it lasted."

He stood, taller than I remembered him to be, like my legs had disappeared.

"So thank you again, from the bottom of my heart." A bow. "And Goodbye."

He turned and started to walk away. I raised a hand to wave but had none to wave with. I had completed my goal.

I had kissed Izzy Izumi.

And my world faded to white.

_Goodbye._

=3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3

**A/N:** I don't really like this ending. I think it makes it seems that Izzy just came to repay a debt. Too cliché maybe with Tai? Oh well. I hope we can all live with it, 'cause it's the end.


End file.
